Haunted Eyes
by D-chan
Summary: SM/MK(Pilot Cand.) :: Chibi-Usa wonders how she could possibly have red eyes when all science defies the logic. She questions her mother, who remembers what happened so long ago... Serenity remembers a boy with wine-red eyes named Hiead Gner... *COMPLETE*
1. Prologue

**:: Haunted Eyes ::**

by _D-chan_

Sailor Moon/Megami Kouhosei (Pilot Candidate)

Rating: G

Pairings: none yet

Warnings: none

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon (rights to go DiC and the new company and Naoko Takeuchi) or Megami Kouhosei (which goes to Bandai and Sugisaki Yuriku)

Notes: *sweatdrop* Obsessed... Insane... That describes me. ^^;; Actually, I got the idea from Usa-chan. I happened to mention that Hiead had gorgeous red eyes (he does! @.@) and slightly pinkish. She asked if they were like Chibi-Usa's and I said like a darker version. When I wanted to know why, she said it would make him a good candidate for her Tousan (heh, Candidate... o.o; Okay, that's not funny... It's just stupid. -.- So kill me). Hence the idea for this fic. ^^ Arigotou, Neechan! Daisuki! *glomps*

* * Prologue * *

Pink hair and red eyes. How had she come out with _pink_ hair and _red_ eyes, of all the traits, wondered Princess Small Lady Chibi-Usa Chiba Tsukino. Now a young teenager, just beginning to blossom and flower, she also became more aware of details and much more curious about the world, whether it be the outside or her own little one.

Her pink hair could possibly explained; her true grandmother had had pale lavender hair; being pink could have been a fusion of the genes or something. But no matter how hard she tried she could not explain her wine-red coloured eyes.

Chibi-Usa tilted her head slightly, staring at her reflection in the mirror. On her mother's side most women had pale lavender or blonde hair and all had blue eyes, whether it be dark blue or ice blue. On her father's side they'd all had blue eyes as well; a few even had brilliant green. But none of them were fair-haired; they'd had either chocolate brown or black locks. So maybe she could brush off her hair colour, but her eyes? What of them?

Maybe her mother could explain it to her. Her mother knew everything; after all, she was the smartest person aside from Sailor Mercury or Puu (more formally known as Pluto). Yes, her mother would be able to explain it to her.

Chibi-Usa discovered her mother wandering the rose gardens, pausing and gazing at the red roses with a far-away look in her eyes, a faint smile on her perfect rosy lips. She was very lucky to discover her mother not only alone but not busy with important business.

She ran to her mother, who looked up when she heard her daughter's dainty feet on the ground. The princess paused, hesitating, before she curtsied politely. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Okaasan," she said. _Good morning, Mother,_ she had said in perfect Japanese.

The queen known as Serenity smiled, a lovely smile that reached her eyes. "Ohayo gozaimasu, watashi-no hime," she said softly. _Good morning, my princess,_ she had replied.

"May we talk, Okaasan?" inquired the petite princess.

Queen Serenity nodded, a slight movement. "Of course, musume." The princess glowed; her mother had never once turned her down when she wanted to speak with her, not even in a room full of important people. It only went to show everyone how much the queen truly loved her daughter, not letting heaven or hell getting between her and her daughter, much less some silly form or paperwork.

Seated on an ivory bench beside a bush of beautiful blooming rosebuds, the queen gave her full attention to the princess. Even though the red flowers were in their prettiest state, partially opened, and even though beautiful sparkles of dew pearled on them, her attention was completely devoted to her daughter at the moment. Chibi-Usa especially loved the way her mother would look at her as though she were the most important being in the universe to her, even more than her own husband.

"Mother, you are so intelligent. I can work out the logic as to explain my hair colour, but why are my eyes so... Different?" she inquired in a slightly puzzled tone. "No one in our family has had red eyes; why do I feel as though I am the first?"

The warm look dimmed in the queen's eyes, something like hurt replacing them. Instead of speaking, she turned to gaze into the distance, her beautiful lips pursed in thought. She was obviously weighing a hard decision, what to tell her daughter? How to explain? Chibi-Usa didn't quite understand why a simple question couldn't get a simple answer, why all the hard thought?

"Yes," the queen finally murmured. "Yes, perhaps you are old enough to hear the truth."

Something like fear clenched the princess's heart and stomach with cold hands, but her curiosity far outweighed her fear. "The truth, Okaasan?"

Queen Serenity stood, her long blonde hair shimmering in the morning light. "Why don't we find a private place to talk, watashi-no hime? There is a far more secluded place within the deep recesses of the garden."

Now thoroughly curious almost to the point it hurt to wonder, Chibi-Usa followed her mother as she was led deeper and deeper into the center of the garden. The roses seemed to grow darker until they were like a wine-red colour. When the queen finally came to a stop, she paused by one of the bushes, her soft, lovely hands caressing one of the roses.

"These roses are so beautiful," she murmured. "But looks can be deceiving; notice the many sharp thorns, Small Lady. People can be just as beautiful and yet just as deceiving."

The princess stared at her mother, fascinated but perplexed. What was she trying to say?

"Do you mind hearing a long story, Small Lady? It might certainly take a while, as I feel you are old enough to hear most all the details."

Her mother was trying to explain through a story? Chibi-Usa had heard of those before; fables, they called them. Yes, she loved to hear those. Why, she didn't know, they were just fascinating. She nodded her consent. "Hai, Okaasan." _Yes, Mother,_ she had said. "I would love to hear a story."

*bangs her head on the table* Bad D-chan! Bad! Bad! _ Stop starting stories! BAD! @.@ Oh, well... I know Pilot Candidate isn't that popular an anime, but it really is good! Kind of like a mix with Gundam Wing and... Other stuff. Oo;; But whatever... ^^ It's on the Adult Swim, so... Yeah. *shuts up* o.o;;


	2. Zion... Zion...

**:: Haunted Eyes ::**

by _D-chan_

Sailormoon/Megami Kouhosei (Pilot Candidate)

Rating: G

Pairings: none yet

Warnings: One swear word in my notes

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailormoon (rights to go DiC and the new company and Naoko Takeuchi) or Megami Kouhosei (which goes to Bandai and Sugisaki Yuriku)

Notes: *twitches* I _was_ going to wait until the 14th to post this, as one of the reviewers demanded I post by the 13th. Me being the nice person I am, however, I decided not to punish everyone else for that. Let me make this clear; _do not make such demands from me._ You can't rush the creative process, damn it. _Don't ever do that again._ Next time anything like that happens I won't post for a long time, I swear. I'll say it one more time, _do not rush me._ Please, life's stressful enough without having people demand you hurry with your works.

Arigotou.

* * Chapter One * *

"_Naniiiii?!_"

Usagi Tsukino's fellow Inner Senshi cringed at the loud shriek. For heaven's sake, she was fifteen years old! Must she _still_ scream so loudly?

Before the gaping odango-haired blonde stood quite a lovely woman. She was about a head taller than the senshi dubbed Sailor Moon and owned a head of beautiful dark green hair. Her expression was regal but changed to one of complete loyalty when she faced her former princess; being a simple pretty-suited soldier of the Moon had not changed the woman's obviously high and respectable view of the former princess and leader of the Sailor Senshi.

"Puu, you can't be serious," the petite blonde said in objection. "It's crazy!"

Puu - or Pluto, rather - fixed her amber eyes on her princess. "It's only for a little while, _hime,_" she explained. "It will be good training and help you become a better queen when you are ready to rule."

The teenager stared at her, mouth moving but no sound falling from her lips. Pluto suppressed a smile of amusement and continued, "I will give you time to think about it, hime, but I really do encourage you to take up the chance. The training you would receive on this other world would be very efficient when it comes to quick thinking and trying to come up with the best way to solve problems." When Usagi opened her mouth to protest she added softly, "It will be for Chibi-Usa's benefit as well."

"Would it?" spoke up Ami Mizuno, one of Usagi's dearest friends and senshi. She was the guardian of Mercury and definitely the hardest worker and most intelligent of the Inner Senshi. "Whether Usagi chooses to go to this Zion or not really affect Chibi-Usa's future as well?"

"In a sense," the Guardian of Time replied with a mysterious air. Silence filled the shrine as many a mind pondered this.

Usagi chewed on her lip thoughtfully, obviously giving the idea - whatever is was - a lot of thought. She rocked back on her heels, tilting her head slightly to the side as she stared off into space, eyes growing distant. Her senshi were beginning to get worried; Usagi wasn't supposed to look that that, not for so long, anyway. It was creepy.

"How long?" she finally asked.

Pluto seemed to be calculating mentally. "It could be from a few weeks to a couple years."

"_NANI?!_" The senshi cringed again. "That's so _long!_ I can't be away from Mamo-chan that long... Or my parents," she objected, pouting childishly.

"That is part of your training, hime," explained Pluto patiently. "Seeing how long you can stay away from them... But don't worry," she added hastily when she saw the horrified look on Usagi's face, "When you come back not even a day will have passed. You will not look any different; this I can assure you."

"..." Usagi sighed. She really didn't want to, but if it was for Chibi-Usa's benefit (although she didn't understand how) she would go along with it. Hopefully it wouldn't take a couple years as Pluto predicted, though... She would really have to focus. No more distractions... Well, not much more, anyway. She never would be able to resist food or the like. Her eyes got misty just thinking about it.

"All right," she relented. "When should we leave?"

Pluto smiled in obvious relief. "Now would be best, hime."

"Now??"

"Hai."

Usagi sighed. She had to keep reminding herself it was for both her and Chibi-Usa's benefit... She could do this. She wanted to say good-bye to her senshi, at least, but at the last moment they were suddenly gone. She blinked, not realizing where she was until she noted Pluto's hand on her shoulder. They were at the Time Gates.

"Puu," she protested. "I wanted to say good-bye!"

Pluto's warm amber eyes wouldn't meet hers. "I wanted to get you there as quickly as possible, hime, and I also needed to speak to you. I didn't feel it was safe to mention in front of the others."

Usagi's insides clamped anxiously. "What is it, Puu?"

"The main reason I urged you to do this was because without doing so, Chibi-Usa would never be born."

The blood drained from Usagi's face. "Nani?" The question came out as a squeak. "Demo... Demo..."

Pluto looked at her reassuringly. "I can assure you, all you need to do is go to this timeline and stay there a while. I'll come and get you once the training is complete."

Usagi wanted to lean against something for support, but there was nothing, only thick clouds. "How...?" she asked weakly. It didn't make sense. If she didn't go to Zion Chibi-Usa would never be born? But why? What ultimate event would take place that would decide her future daughter's birth? It frightened her.

Pluto smiled suddenly, surprising Usagi. "Don't you worry about that, hime," she said gently. "All you need to do it focus on the training and helping your partner."

"Partner?" parroted Usagi in confusion. Pluto only smiled and gently nudged her towards the mirror.

"You know the drill, hime. It will be harder alone, but all I want you to think about is Zion. Just think about arriving at Zion safely."

Usagi clenched her eyes shut as she cautiously stepped through the mirror. _'Think of Zion, think of Zion,'_ she chanted silently. _'I wonder if it's like Earth... Why aren't we on a future Earth? Did something happen to it? My partner... What did she mean by that? A training partner? What am I training for, anyway? Oh, yes, to think and solve problems quickly... No! Don't stray away from it! Zion, Zion, what about Zion... What a strange name...'_

* * *

"_Suge! Suge! Totemo suge desu!_" exclaimed an excited boy who had his face pressed against the window overlooking space and the planet Zion. It was obviously his first time seeing a planet from afar. "I don't believe this; it's incredible! _Suge! Suge!_"

_'Che,'_ a stoic-looking adolescent snorted inwardly. _'Baka...'_

Hiead Gner: age; 15, height; 160 centimeters, weight; 52 kilograms, blood type; EO, candidate number 87. Those were the basic facts anyone could get a hold of, but they didn't describe anything _about_ him.

Hiead, like most of the other candidates, wanted to pilot a Goddess. Goddesses were the fighting mecha-like machines that fought against the worst enemy of all: Victims. The Victims had been wiping out humankind for far too long, hence why the Goddesses were built. A little too late, however; all the planets had been wiped out except Zion. It was all they could do to protect their last planet and the colonies that were left.

"_Suge! Suge!_"

_Ugh._ This was driving Hiead insane, although his expression told nothing. Without so much as a word, he moved from his comfortable leaning spot against the wall and began to walk out towards the deck, like the deck on an old ship but covered with glass. Just before the sliding door opened he heard the man who called himself Azuma Hijitaka yelling at the candidate #88 for punching a hole in his pass. The hyper boy started arguing back, saying it was only so he wouldn't lose it. Rolling his eyes, a gesture hidden by the hood over his head, Hiead stepped out onto the deck.

_Much_ quieter, he noted in satisfaction. That was what he liked, solitude, being in the back, being the observer... But then, at the same time he wanted to be noticed as the superior fighter, wanted acknowledgement as such.

Yes, sometimes he was so complex he confused even himself.

A flash of light outside caught his eye and Hiead's sharp eyes caught it. Before he could try to identify what it was, however, the sliding door opened and the voice that had been shouting "_Suge! Suge!_" earlier exclaimed, "I'll get a much better view out here!"

Hiead, distracted by the remark, missed the light. Cursing inwardly, he restrained from doing something harmful to candidate #88 and kept his gaze outside.

He felt the explosion before he saw the flash of blue light. The force of the explosion rocked even the spaceship, causing both Hiead and the other pilot candidate to stumble. It ended up in quite an awkward position; the boy was right on top of Hiead, looking down at him in surprise. Hiead stared at him blankly, unblinking. Inwardly, though, he was furious; a leg muscle was twitching, as he was eager to knee this idiot good and hard... If anyone asked, the boy had offered to be a target...

* * *

Usagi gaped and pressed her face against the plastic-like bubble she was in, floating around in the middle of space. The lights were nearly blinding and she had been sure the explosion would shatter the strange bubble she was in, but nothing of the sort happened. The worst that had happened was that the bubble trembled horribly.

It had been so strange. When she had opened her eyes again she had seen the portal before her; an enormous but strange ship seemed to have been floating in space. Stepping foolishly into the shimmering image, she had then found herself in the said bubble and floating awkwardly in the dead silence of space.

Well, it certainly wasn't dead silent anymore.

_'So strange,'_ she thought in awe. _'Demo... What do I do now?'_ Pluto had not told her what to do if she was trapped in a bubble and Usagi realized that she was stuck. She groaned aloud and began to bang her head on the plastic, muttering, "Headache. Headache. Headache."

_'The ship.'_

Usagi blinked. Where had that thought come from? But then she directed her gaze towards the ship, blinking rapidly. Wait, it seemed to be drawing nearer... Yes! She could be rescued!

Knowing full well no one could hear her Usagi began to bang on the plastic bubble. "Oi! Minna-san," she called. "I'm out here! I'm stuck! _Oi!_"

The ship was almost upon her. Watching helplessly, something caught the blonde girl's eye. All she caught was a pair of surprised wine-red eyes before something slammed into her plastic bubble. There was a crack, a sucking sound, and the bubble shattered.


	3. No Accident

**:: Haunted Eyes ::**

by _D-chan_

Sailormoon/Megami Kouhosei (Pilot Candidate)

Rating: PG

Pairings: none yet

Warnings: Swearing

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailormoon (rights to go DiC and the new company and Naoko Takeuchi) nor Megami Kouhosei (which goes to Bandai and Sugisaki Yuriku)

Notes: I forgot to mention this in the previous chapter, but when candidate 88 was shouting, "Suge! Suge! Totemo suge desu!" he was saying, "Awesome! Awesome! It is so awesome!" *giggles* Sound familiar? ^_~

Moonelf85 ~ Yeah, I heard about that, too. I sure hope it's true! ^_^

Htchime ~ Actually, it correctly translates to Candidate for Goddess but the Adult Swim has it as Pilot Candidate... Though it clearly says The Goddess for Candidate in the opening. Oo;; Weirdos...

IceWind ~ Actually, she crashed into the ship, the part where candidate 88 and Hiead were. ^^; Should have mentioned that...

To those that asked ~ I'm using the English names, I think, or at least the English spelling. *shrugs* I'm spelling everyone's names the way _The EX Files_ has them. ^_^ Fantastic site...

* * Chapter Two * *

"No!"

The queen smiled patiently down at her daughter. "Now, now, Small Lady, you know it's not polite to interrupt in the middle of a story."

Chibi-Usa stared at her mother, wide-eyed and horrified. "Demo," she protested, "in space! She would have died! Why did you start speaking of a girl that would die at the very beginning, Okaasan?!"

"If I may continue, musume, perhaps I will be able to explain."

Biting her lip, the princess nodded her consent, her eyes betraying her anxiety. With a small chuckle, Neo Queen Serenity continued on with her tale.

* * *

"... A miracle. That's all I can say."

"I don't believe we've ever had a case like this, ne?"

"Iie. _Shinjirarenai desu..._" (_It's unbelievable_)

"Hai."

With a small groan, Usagi tried to lift her heavy eyelids. All she could see were colorful smears; her eyesight was so fuzzy. She blinked a few times, wincing at the bright light. Then she heard a female voice say excitedly, "She's waking up, Dr. Croford! The patient we found outside!"

"So soon?" a female voice asked in mild surprise and then a pretty woman with sandy brown hair and blue-gray eyes leaning over her. Something was wrapped around Usagi's wrist and began to tighten. "How are you feeling?" the woman asked gently.

"Fine," croaked Usagi. "Demo the lights... Hurt..."

"It's to be expected," said the woman calmly, now popping a thermometer in the teenager's mouth and checking her wristwatch from time to time. "You've been out for nearly three days."  
At the news Usagi's eyes popped wide open and she began to choke on the thermometer. Alarmed, the doctor quickly removed it from her mouth. "Three days?" Usagi repeated, her voice rising to an unnaturally high pitch. "I've been unconscious for _three days?!_"

"Yes, although that's honestly not my biggest worry," replied the doctor before she handed Usagi a pair of sunglasses. "Put these on until you can adjust to the light."

Usagi did so, asking timidly, "Um... What's the problem, then?"

The doctor raised an eyebrow. "Floating in space in such an odd contraption?" Odd contraption? It had seemed like a simple plastic bubble to Usagi. "Not to mention when it shattered you survived. You should have died from the lack of air, your blood should have boiled," she continued, counting on her fingers, "To put it simply, you should simply had died the instant that odd thing broke. Why didn't you?"

"I... I don't know," mumbled Usagi. "I wasn't even expecting to end up where I did..."

The doctor looked at her skeptically. "Where were you expecting to end up?"

"On Zion."

The doctor paused to stare at her. "What business have you in space, then?" she asked. "And how did you get a hold of such a strange transportation device?"

Usagi could only speak the truth. "I don't know."

"You don't even know why you are here?"

She shook her head. "No... Matte," she said suddenly. "I... Someone I know wanted me to come here for... For some kind of training or another."

Now the doctor's eyes lit up in what looked like understanding. "I see, you were sent here to be a Repairer." Behind the sunglasses Usagi's blue eyes clouded with confusion while the doctor's blue-gray eyes turned thoughtful. "Although I still don't understand how..." She shook her head. "In any case, all the positions have been filled. There isn't an available space. Forgive me, but I'm going to have to keep you here until we figure out what we can do with you."

Usagi swallowed nervously. The woman was speaking as though she were some kind of child that needed babysitting... Perhaps she was supposed to train with this woman? But what for? Usagi couldn't understand what was going on.

Just then a young woman with green hair that looked like a nurse ran up to the doctor, saying, "We have another crisis... One of the Repairers in training was just attacked."

The doctor swore, which surprised Usagi. Rarely had she heard a medic professional curse. "Which repairer?" she demanded.

"Number 87, Ikhny Allecto."

"And by whom?" Usagi heard the doctor ask as she and the nurse left the room.

"Pilot Candidate Number 87. Hiead Gner."

* * *

"_Omae wa manuke yo!_" (You jerk!)

Hiead kept a straight face, ignoring candidate 88's shouting. _'Zero Enna,'_ he thought calmly. _'Competition. Loud. Meiwakuna.'_ (_Annoying._) Those three words basically summed up what the pale-haired youth thought of him.

It had been simple. Someone had bumped into the girl, causing her to run into him. It wasn't his fault she had been the nearest target to lash out on; she had been there, she had slammed into him, therefore he had hit her. It was that simple, really.

She was out cold. Oh well.

Once he'd caught a glimpse of the tag on her Repairer jacket, he'd realized she was supposed to be his partner. Now he was only thinking that they'd better get him a new one; she had looked far too... What was the word he wanted? Timid, perhaps. But she also looked the type to try to pry into his life, and no matter how subtly someone tried to do so, Hiead hated it.

Well, at least he had gotten rid of the problem before it had started.

He glanced at Zero, a faint scowl of annoyance tracing his lips. The boy wasn't even looking at him anymore and seemed to be ranting to the wall beside him. It was just as well; he could slip out now and get away from the inane chatter. It had been boring enough being chewed out by their instructor, Azuma Hijitaka, but to be yelled at by a fellow candidate in training was only doubly annoying.

Hiead had never heard of a replacement Repairer, but there had better damn well be one. He wasn't going to miss out on any of the training that would require a Repairer's assistance if he could help it.

_'She better stay out of my way,'_ he thought to himself calmly as he walked out of the room, ignoring Zero's angry shouts from behind him. _'If she knows what's good for her, she will.'_

* * *

"Well, it looks like you'll be playing a part here after all," Doctor Croford commented rather dryly a little while later. Usagi was staring in disbelief at a rather mousy-looking girl who seemed to be out cold. "Unfortunately, it also seems you'll be paired with quite a difficult person."

Usagi tried to smile but failed. "_Dou nake imashita ka?_" (What happened?)

The doctor didn't reply, simply unclipped a tag from the unconscious girl's jacket and handed it to Usagi along with a pair of work jeans, a yellow shirt and a faded jacket. "Go put these on. You'll be taking Ms. Ikhny's place."

"Nani?"

"You came here for training, didn't you? From here on in you're Repairer Number 87, Usagi Tsukino. Report to your first class in fifteen minutes."

Usagi groaned inwardly as she did as she was told. _'Puu could have at least given me a warning first,'_ she complained silently. _'Or even a brief explanation! I won't know what to do! Or what to say! Or...'_ She froze in pulling her shirt over her head, eyes widening in horror. _'What did she mean, "You'll be paired with quite a difficult person"...? Did... Did my partner do that to that girl?'_

Usagi was now afraid.


	4. Fear

**:: Haunted Eyes ::**

by _D-chan_

Sailormoon/Megami Kouhosei (Pilot Candidate)

Rating: PG

Pairings: none yet

Warnings: mild swearing

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailormoon (rights to go DiC and the new company and Naoko Takeuchi) or Megami Kouhosei (which goes to Bandai and Sugisaki Yuriku)

Notes: Okay, on this particular episode I'm going to have to guess at what's going on a few times, as I only saw it once and forgot to tape it. ^^; Gomen nasai! I'll do my best to make it entertaining... And we're finally what everyone (or at least I ^_~) wants! Interaction between Usagi and Hiead! ^^ Enjoy

* * Chapter Four * *

Usagi stared at the panel, fingers moving with speed that surprised even her as she ran the usual check-up on her mecha. Everything seemed to be in perfect order. Perhaps Ami's constant talk of technology had somehow seeped into the recesses of her mind and was being dragged up right then. Otherwise, Usagi wouldn't be able to explain how she knew what the hell she was doing.

"Good job, girls," she heard their instructor praise. "I believe it's safe to tell you now; today will be your first time working with the actual pilot candidates."

Kizna and Saki cheered while Tukasa and Wrecks simply smiled; they were happy enough. Usagi, however, slipped and pushed the shutdown button on her program by mistake she was so surprised.

Instead of scolding her like the instructor would have normally done she shot the blonde substitute Repairer a sympathetic look. "I know what you're thinking, dear, but you don't have anything to worry about. Your partner won't have the chance to touch you at all except when you scan him."

Usagi managed a weak smile. "H-hai..."

Then the instructor clapped her hands. "All right, then, girls, let's get a move on. Grab your things and get going; your partners will meet you in the Cueval room."

Usagi snatched her scanner and caught Saki just before she was out the door. "What is the Cueval room?" she asked in a hushed whisper.

Saki raised an eyebrow. "Weren't you paying attention yesterday?" At the sheepish look on Usagi's face she sighed impatiently. _'Ikhny always paid attention,'_ she thought but aloud she said, "It's like a game to test the pilot's - and our - skills. Kind of like a virtual reality game but you're supposed to take it seriously."

"I see..." Usagi bit her lip and glanced at Kizna, who kept reaching up to make sure her cap was secure on her head.

The pig-tailed girl patted Usagi's shoulder once. "Don't worry," she said lightly. "You heard the instructor; he won't have the chance to hurt you. Last time it happened in a crowded hallway. If he hadn't knocked her out cold no one would have noticed, really."

Usagi wasn't reassured.

* * *

_'Stupid boy,'_ mused Hiead as Zero began to argue with their instructor. His thoughts, however, were on Zero and Clay's conversation, how Zero had fallen into an Ingrid by accident and yet not rejected. Jealousy bubbled in his veins which he quickly controlled, telling himself it didn't mean anything; the Ingrid had to have been glitched or something. Hadn't someone mentioned the Goddess was being worked on before Zero fell in?

He couldn't even convince himself.

Ignoring the other four pilot candidates and their instructor, Hiead began to walk down the dark corridor. He heard the others following him quickly, heard Zero's constant muttering of not losing to "someone like _him_." Tch. Damn stupid boy. He would never learn.

Hiead hung back a moment as a thought came to him, something he had been pondering over the last few days... If the girl in the bubble had survived. Chances were she had not, but he had heard rumors of a girl with strange hair being found in space, floating and unconscious. Hiead wanted to know if it was the same girl, and if so, how she had survived. It was incredible.

When he came back to his conscious thoughts, the group was already ahead of him. Scowling faintly, he continued walking.

When the sliding door opened, two things surprised him.

1) There were girls there. What were a bunch of girls doing there?

2) One of those girls was the girl he had just been thinking about.

Hiead's eyes were fastened on the small blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl, who looked at him as though she were terrified and fascinated by him at the same time. Weird girl.

Azuma's instructions broke through his thoughts and the girls moved to their partner. He paid no attention to the others, simply kept his eyes on the blonde girl as she hesitantly advanced on him, his gaze cold. _'How brave are you anyway, little girl?'_ he thought in faint amusement. She did manage a smile but it looked weak.

"... Show them the markings on your wrists, but get acquainted before the next step." Azuma continued on about how today would be their first "practical test" and turned on a light. Below them was a capsule, which the instructor called a Cueval unit, or a "training simulator".

Zero instantly plastered himself to the huge window. "I wanna ride!"

"Get back in your row and team up with your partner first," snapped Azuma in annoyance. Hiead snorted softly and rolled his eyes.

The girl before him took another step forward, looking as though she were trying to muster the courage to speak. "Hello," she finally said in what sounded like a normal voice, though it wavered slightly with fear. Good. "I'm Usagi Tsukino--" He held his wrist out to her, his red eyes colder than anyone with even ice gray eyes could be. She bit her tongue and, thanking the stars she was wearing gloves and could shield herself from as much physical contact as possible, proceeded to scan the number on his arm; 87.

A loud scream startled the girl scanning him and both glanced up to see a girl with pink hair and cat ears hit Zero across the face and run out. Azuma, with a strange look on his face, told Zero he had exactly 5 minutes to bring his partner back. Of course, Zero thought that was unfair and wanted to take the test without her. Hiead rolled his eyes; Usagi didn't miss the action and she looked at him oddly.

"Excuse me, sir," said a girl with blue hair after Zero scrambled out to retrieve his partner, holding up her scanner to show Azuma the number. "My partner is 15kg overweight. I'd like permission to take the responsibility to help him lose weight."

Roose, a candidate with dark green hair and wide, innocent eyes, asked worriedly, "Will that mean less food?" Nothing more was said as the girl sighed and dragged him out.

Yamagi grinned as Roose was dragged out, waving. He seemed to be happy to be rid of the strange boy. Clay raised an eyebrow. "That's two men down already."

Azuma shook his head in exasperation. "We'll just start the lessons with the three pairs left. That means you're already ahead."

Hiead smiled in satisfaction; it would be much more pleasant to take the test without knowing Zero was there, watching and calculating his every move, action and response.

"All right, 87, get in the Cueval. You're first." Usagi glanced at Hiead, perhaps looking for reassurance, but all he gave her was a blank, cold look. She shrank back and that was when the smirk played on his lips; it would be interesting to mess with her mind a little bit. She seemed so uncertain but also like the type to worry about him, which he most certainly did not want.

Well, then. If she tried anything, he'd just have to show her not to mess with him. No one interfered with Hiead Gner's life, least of all a Repairer. She was only there to provide support for him. That was _all._ And he was going to have to make her understand that from square one.

Eh... Gomen it's shorter than the last chapter, but I wanted to save the Cueval thingy for its own chapter. ^^ Wheee! Hope you liked, minna-san!


	5. Twisted Reward

**:: Haunted Eyes ::**

by _D-chan_

Sailormoon/Megami Kouhosei (Pilot Candidate)

Rating: PG

Pairings: none exactly... depends on your view ^_~

Warnings: mild swearing, _extremely_ mild form of rape

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailormoon (rights to go DiC and the new company and Naoko Takeuchi) or Megami Kouhosei (which goes to Bandai and Sugisaki Yuriku)

Notes: Once again, I don't exactly know what happened with Hiead in the simulator. ^^; I can only remember fragments, so I had to look up the episode details at The EX Files. =P So the dialogue may be a bit off but it should be, for the most part, what originally happened while Hiead was in the Cueval. ^^ So... Yes! Enjoy, minna-san!

* * Chapter Five * *

Hiead Gner stepped into the Cueval calmly. Distantly, he heard Azuma asked if he knew how to operate the stimulator. He blinked once and replied, "I do." His voice seemed to echo through the mostly empty Cueval.

"All right, then. You are a Pro-Ing pilot." A smug smile crossed his face; a Pro-Ing pilot was just another step closer to piloting the Goddess.

Usagi tapped a few keys nervously, trying to remember all the steps through the check-up progress. After what seemed like ages to her, she called, "It's ready." Azuma nodded and she tapped in another code, causing the simulator to begin to fill up with a watery kind of liquid. She stared, transfixed; would he be able to breathe? Could these people breathe underwater just as she could survive in space?

Inside the Cueval, Hiead was having questions of his own. He cracked his eyes open, slowly raising the heavy lids to see out. What he saw surprised him.

_'Is that the sound of my heartbeat...? No... What am I seeing?'_

An average height boy stood before him, his face hidden by a dark-hooded sweater and a gun pointed straight at Hiead's face. His eyes widened with realization.

_'That... That's me...'_

"Hiead..."

He continued to stare at the vision of himself blankly; yes, it was certainly him. The same pale hair, the same wine-coloured eyes, the same sweater he had worn on the way here... The same.

It was him.

"Hiead!"

Desperately calling, a sweet and melodic voice...

"Hiead, what's wrong?"

He blinked hazily before his vision focused. Where was he? The Cueval. Who was calling him?

"Hiead! Daijoubu ka?"

That girl.

"Hmph," he grunted, checking his settings.

Usagi breathed a sigh of relief. Though he hadn't responded in a positive way, he had responded and was setting himself ready for battle. That at least was reassuring. Whatever trance he had been in he'd pulled out of, at least.

She turned her attention to the task at hand. "Two Victims are headed for Zion," she said clearly. "Your job is to intercept and destroy them." She winced slightly; destroy? That was all? But once she caught sight of the enemy, she reluctantly had to agree that there probably wasn't a chance of doing anything but destroying them if they wanted to be safe; the Victims were aliens and certainly not the type to try to talk their problems over with.

Hiead smirked. Intercept and destroy? That was it? Hardly even a challenge, in his opinion. It would be easy enough.

Usagi watched worriedly from the control panel, wincing as her partner just barely avoided an attack by the cyber Victim. Eyes scanning the panel, she desperately tried to remember how to cut the line of pain so he wouldn't feel anything if he were to get hurt.

_Slash._ The victim nicked Hiead's cheek, who grit his teeth in anger, so furious that he'd been hit that he didn't even notice the pain fade as his partner cut off the sensation signals.

Usagi flinched and pressed her hand against her cheek; that hurt! Like something had burned her! What had happened? She quickly shut off the line.

"No treatment needed for the pilot," she murmured to herself, eyes fastened on the button she had pressed before she gazed back up at the screen. _'He's too confident in himself; he's underestimating the enemy. Oh, Hiead, that's not good...'_

She looked up just in time to see Hiead come down on the first Victim, slashing it in half, as a knife would butter. Usagi relaxed marginally; the battle wasn't over yet.

_'No one is better than me,'_ thought Hiead angrily as he easily defeated the last Victim. _'Not Zero, not the Victims, no one.'_ His eyes narrowed as the simulation ended and his fingers brushed across the painless burn on his left cheek. _'And no one spares me pain like I'm weak,'_ he added grimly as he stepped back into the room, expression blank.

Azuma shot him a sideways glance. "Good job, 87. Full marks."

_'Of course,'_ thought Hiead to himself as he folded his arms over his chest, resting his back against the wall. His eyes flitted towards the side door as Usagi entered the room, looking thoroughly relieved and exhausted, as though _she_ had been the one fighting in the Cueval.

His dark red eyes suddenly narrowed at her face; there was a small pink burn on her left cheek that hadn't been there before. It was barely noticeable, but still there. Reminded of his own burn, his level of suspicion rose greatly. He was definitely going to have to talk to her about what the hell she was.

Usagi tried to relax as Zero burst in and demanded to be next. A faint smile crossed her face; he reminded her of herself in so many ways; excited, impatient, eager, so childish. But the reason for her coming here was to learn to grow up, wasn't it?

Then she glanced at Hiead, who was staring ahead blankly. Or maybe... Maybe part of that was trying to help people like Hiead, who seemed lost and confused. She wanted to say scared, but it was hard to picture Hiead being afraid of anything. In fact, it was getting increasingly difficult to think of him as anything but impulsive, violent, slow to anger but dangerous once you got him going, maybe even insane. He scared her; that was why she couldn't help but be concerned for him.

Suddenly she heard Azuma say loudly, "Number 88, you don't get sick from zero-gravity anymore?"

Zero gravity? What in the world was that? Was it like seasickness?

"Eh?" she heard Zero's dim voice say.

"What?" sputtered Kizna from the control room.

"There's nothing under your feet, is there?" Azuma continued, smiling almost evilly. "Nothing at all."

The mecha on screen suddenly lurched and went limp. Kizna's voice grew panicked. "Zero! Just retreat for now until you get a hold of yourself! Zero!"

Usagi's eyes widened in horror as gagging noises emitted from the Cueval. She began to feel a little nauseas herself, hardly hearing Kizna screaming at Zero and demanding why the instructor had to remind him.

"He can't be a pilot if he has the zero-gravity sickness," replied Azuma. "If he keeps getting sick, he won't make it."

A movement caught her eye and she turned in time to see Hiead walking out, the door shutting behind his retreating back. Gathering up the courage to go after him, Usagi nervously straightened her jacket and followed.

"Hiead!"

He paused and turned his body ever so slightly, narrowing a single red eye at her. That movement alone unnerved her and she almost lost her courage. "U-um... You might want to stay for the lessons... It would be best, don't you think?" He stared at her for a moment then, without a word, turned and began to walk away again.

Usagi hesitated before she began to walk after him. He didn't seem to notice or care so she blurted, "I noticed some mental abnormalities during the test!"

Hiead stopped completely then, so abruptly that Usagi nearly ran straight into him. He turned, fixing those creepy, blank red eyes on her. She shivered slightly in fear but managed to continue on. "I-I noticed when you... You didn't respond at first when the simulation started, and... I don't know too much on the subject, I'm only a temporary replacement, but if it continues... I mean, it might--"

She didn't get to finish because he chose that instant to lunge at her, grasping her shoulders in a strong and tight grip, and slammed her hard into the wall. Usagi yelped in surprise, staring at him with wide, frightened and uncertain eyes. What she didn't know was that the sympathy that lingered under those conflicting emotions angered him.

Hiead leaned in close, threateningly, before he said softly, "Stay out of my head. Understand?" Usagi trembled before a strange smile spread across his face. "You're not all that normal anyway, so don't you be telling me I'm abnormal."

The blood drained from her face and she had to swallow twice before she could speak again. "What do you mean?"

The smile disappeared; not faded, disappeared. "That strange object you were in. It shattered and yet you didn't succumb to the laws of space. You should have died. You're the abnormal one, not me."

Hiead wanted to attack her, shock her into staying away from him. He could already tell she was anticipating a physical attack, a strike. But no, not when he already had one physical assault against him (although he really felt it was that stupid girl's fault, not his). So, of course, he had to surprise her. Surprising the enemy always gave you the advantage; he knew that.

Quickly, roughly, he transferred his painful grip from her shoulders to her arms, pinning them to the wall and moving in so close she was completely helpless. Something dark glittered in his eyes, something strange that Usagi couldn't quite identify.

"Stay out of my head," he repeated. "Understood?" Usagi could only nod mutely. _'Good. As for your reward for being so obedient...'_

He kissed her. A forceful kiss that caused her to gasp aloud in shock, the sound muffled by his own mouth as he used the advantage to move his tongue between her shock-parted lips. She squirmed against him, tried to protest but only made herself more and more weak in his grip. When he finally pulled back, his expression hadn't changed at all; his eyes were still cold and blank, his mouth once again closed. Every silent signal he sent her way was a warning she could read only too well; stay the hell away from him.

Satisfied, Hiead released her and pushed himself away using the wall. Without even glancing her way, he continued his slow trek down the hall.

Usagi sank to the floor, shocked, frightened and still so worried. Even after seeing how far he was willing to go to hurt her, she was still worried for him. She brought her knees to her chest, hugging them tightly. "... It's just dangerous," she finally choked out. "I'm only worried for you... Hiead..."

Oo; Whoohoo... I'm WEIRD. ^^; God, Hiead's such a sadistic bastard... *swoons* A cute one, though... @.@

*coughs* Anyway, arigotou for all the reviews. ^^ I'm glad everyone likes it thus far! I hope I can continue and finish this in a way to satisfy you all and myself at the same time. ^^; I hope my plot doesn't grow weak as I progress... I hate it when that happens.

... And I'm babbling again. ^^; Hehe. Ja ne, minna-san!


	6. Foolish

**:: Haunted Eyes ::**

by _D-chan_

Sailormoon/Megami Kouhosei (Pilot Candidate)

Rating: PG

Pairings: Usagi+Hiead (sort of)

Warnings: mild swearing

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailormoon (rights to go DiC and the new company and Naoko Takeuchi) or Megami Kouhosei (which goes to Bandai and Sugisaki Yuriku)

Notes: Hm... Not much to say here, except that this is more like a filler chapter than anything else. *shrug* I'm still pondering over the various endings I have in mind; we'll see. *smiles* The ending might not be what you expect... You never know... But anyways...

Also, **_if I don't get at least 10 reviews I won't post any more._** I know more people are reading this; please review. It really does keep me inspired and helps me write even more. Please, it doesn't take that long, barely even a couple minutes of your time if that much. So from now on the rules are, 10 reviews per chapter or I don't post any more. Simple as that. C'mon, more of you posted for chapter one than any of the others. Just tell me if I'm doing something wrong or if you like it or even give me ideas! I might use them! I like ideas!

*sigh* Anyway... On with the chapter...

* * Chapter Six * *

Chibi-Usa stared at her mother, horrified. "Demo... Demo..."

"What is it, Small Lady?" asked Serenity gently.

"You mean the boy would really do that?! Kiss her to _punish_ her? Okaasan, I do not understand!" she cried.

"Small Lady, you have to remember that the girl thought she was in love with another," reminded the queen. "And the young man was a strange one; his mind was too complex for anyone to figure out. Sometimes even he couldn't understand himself."

The princess narrowed her lovely eyes thoughtfully. "_Thought_ she loved another? You mean she didn't?"

"Oh, she did," said the queen calmly. "Demo it wasn't something to last, musume."

"Why not?"

"Hush, and I will continue the story. Maybe you will better understand then."

* * *

Usagi was found by the others, still curled up on the floor, as soon as the Cueval test was over. Kizna hadn't paid much mind to her, she had simply grabbed Zero's wrist and dragged him off, claiming to be taking him somewhere to "get him over it." Over what Usagi didn't know, but she wasn't concerned with that at the moment. She winced, however, when Zero began to holler at her, demanding to know of Hiead had done anything to her.

Once he and Kizna were out of hearing range Saki was instantly at Usagi's side, pulling on her arm to help her stand up. "_Did_ Hiead do anything to you?" she asked.

Usagi kept her eyes down. "... Hai."

"Did he hurt you?"

Usagi shook her head. "... Iie," she lied. "Not really."

Saki raised an eyebrow, obviously not believing her. "Well... If you're sure."

"Very interesting," remarked her partner, Clay, as he smiled a knowing smile and adjusted his glasses. Rolling her eyes, Saki stalked off, muttering something about men being idiots.

The boy with purple hair and shorter than even Usagi, narrowed his small eyes. "That _manuke_ did something to you, didn't he? You were lying when you said--"

"Now, Yamagi," interrupted Tukasa, patting him on the head patronizingly. Being the tallest out of the females and even two centimeters taller than Hiead, it was very amusing to look at her and her partner. Yamagi was obviously irritated and embarrassed by it. "Leave her alone. A woman's thoughts are far too complex for any male to comprehend."

"Yes, because the woman's mind has always been _very interesting_," he remarked sarcastically, imitating Clay by pushing up invisible glasses with his middle finger. Usagi stared at him in shock.

"You are all right, then?" Tukasa asked, ignoring her short partner.

Usagi nodded. "I'll just... Go find something to do. Maybe take a nap... Something." She knew she was babbling but didn't care. "Later," she said, flustered, and ran down the hallway.

Yamagi scoffed. "Women." Then, as if remembering Tukasa, he flinched and edged away. Tukasa simply smiled in response. To each his own, she thought.

Usagi finally slowed to a walk, keeping her eyes fixed on the floor. She couldn't get Hiead's unwelcome kiss out of her head nor had the harsh pressure faded from her lips. Her fingers touched her mouth tenderly; no, they weren't bruised. It was just her imagination.

She was walking to quickly that she nearly completely passed the dimly lit room, the sliding door ever so slightly ajar. She paused and peeked inside.

There was Hiead, leaning against a wall support near a window in the back of the room. Tentatively, Usagi silently slid the door all the way open and slipped inside. He didn't look her way, encouraging her to take a few small steps forward. Still no reaction from him. Feeling braver, she moved a bit closer and was a mere two meters away when his head, and nothing else, sharply turned to look at her.

Usagi's next step faltered and she stumbled, stopping her fall with her hands. Blushing furiously in embarrassment, she pushed herself up, dusted off her clothes and turned to look at him, trying to look brave.

Hiead snorted softly, eyed her in distaste and looked back out the window into space. Disappointed, Usagi stared at her shoes as if in interest, trying to summon the courage to do what she wanted to do next. After a few long, agonizing minutes she took a steadying breath, no doubt one Hiead could hear clearly. She moved over to his left side, warily keeping a distance between them. But she was there, she was closer and he wasn't doing anything yet. She felt marginally better.

Just then someone - who neither could guess, his back was to them - came floating past the window in a space suit, waving their arms frantically. Hiead's expression turned into one of surprise and Usagi watched him, faintly amazed that he could express anything but coldness and hatred. Then the person flailing in the suit was yanked back by an invisible person and Usagi could guess then.

"Zero-san?" she murmured softly.

"Foolish," she barely heard Hiead mutter. She turned to look at him; his expression was cold again as he glared out the window.

Usagi found her voice again. "What's foolish?"

He glared at her. "You. Zero. Both of you." He abruptly turned on his heel and began to walk away. "You two disgust me."

Hurt, Usagi followed him. "I haven't done anything yet. Why do you hate me so much?"

"Because it's people like you that make me sick," he spat. "Too damn compassionate for your own good."

"I... I'm only worried about y--"

He stopped, turning his cold glare on her. "Well, don't be," he said icily. Usagi simply stared at him and once again he saw the sympathy in her eyes. Rage began to build up; _no one_ felt sorry for him! He hated it!

"Maybe I need to teach you again," he began before he grabbed her shoulders and began to roughly shake her, the movement so violent it made her head snap back and forth, "that _no one feels sorry for me!_" he finished in a heated whisper. "So stop it!"

"Demo--"

He shot her a disgusted look and shoved her away ruthlessly. "Foolish," he said again before he stalked off.

Usagi chewed on her lower lip, this time letting him walk away. There was something wrong with him... Something so wrong it was making him crazy, violent and almost evil. And... And she knew she couldn't let that happen again; she wouldn't let a tainted soul feed upon its dark feelings. It would be like Hotaru Tomoe and Mistress 9 all over again and she just couldn't let that happen.

* * *

"Eurrgh! I feel sick!"

Zero pouted when he heard Kizna giggling. _'Evil, evil, evil onna,'_ he decided. _'Evil and sadistic and violent just like Hiead.'_

"What are you so afraid of?" Her words broke through his thoughts.

"There's no top or bottom! How can you _not_ be afraid?!" he shouted. "Pull me in! _Pull me in!_"

"No way," she said calmly, tugging on the rope attached to his suit. _'Evil, evil, evil,'_ Zero kept thinking. "But... If you don't want to become a pilot, that's a whole other story. Do you want to become a pilot or not?"

Zero hesitated. He wanted more than anything to be a pilot; he wanted to fulfill his most important dream of piloting the White Goddess. "Hai," he said aloud, gazing out towards Zion. "... I'll become a pilot."

The view reminded him of the ship he had rode to get there; how he had run out to the deck to get a much better view, how he'd fallen on Hiead and how they had both seen the most peculiar and - in Zero's opinion - scariest thing. A girl floating in a clear, glass-like bubble had crashed into the ship, causing the bubble to shatter.

Now that he thought about it, Hiead's partner looked almost exactly like that girl, just in different clothes; old Repairer clothes.

"Zero?"

Kizna's voice once again broke through his thoughts and he quickly went back to the subject they had been on. "Since I was a kid, I always wanted to be a pilot... I promised to be one... Promised..."

Huh. *blinks* Dunno why I switches to Zero, but at that point he seemed like an easier character to write about. ^^; Zero's my second favorite character; he's so funny! ^^ Kizna's OK, but my favorite person, though. *shrugs* So I may portray her a bit meaner than she really is... ^^; Hehe...

As for the story, I think I'm about halfway where I want to be. *grins* And if you guys would like it, I'll write a separate lemon chapter... *giggles* We'll see...

Anyways, hope this was an OK chapter! ^^ Now, on to the next one... *gets right to work*


	7. Twists and Turns

**:: Haunted Eyes ::**

by _D-chan_

Sailormoon/Megami Kouhosei (Pilot Candidate)

Rating: PG

Pairings: Usagi+Hiead/Hiead+Usagi

Warnings: swearing

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailormoon (rights to go DiC and the new company and Naoko Takeuchi) or Megami Kouhosei (which goes to Bandai and Sugisaki Yuriku). _Mirror, Mirror_ belongs to M2M, not me. =P So there. I love that song... So pretty, so sad... *considered making a songfic with it*

Notes: *gapes* Holy... I come home from school today, check my reviews and I got _way_ more than I expected! ^_^ You guys are so wonderful! Arigotou! That was much more than I expected! I think I had 50 when I posted the new chapter last night and I had more than 10 extra when I came home. Thank you _so_ much!

This chapter is nearly a page longer than a standard one, so be happy. =P Also, see the notice below afterwards... *smiles secretively*

Marie ~ Sadistic... Well, basically a sadistic person is someone who takes pleasure in hurting others. *grins* My English teacher taught it to me last year and since then I've been using it a lot...

HikariTsuki ~ Aw, thank you! That was a very nice review. ^_^ Made me feel a lot happier.

Tsunami-chan ~ Don't worry, I'm not about to quit. I think I'm nearing the end of the fic now. *smiles*

Chibi Chibi ~ Gomen but AnZ is currently on hold... And the only FF8/SM fics I have are one-shots... Unless you meant the FF9/SM one; I'm sort of working on that. ^^;

ScorpioNightShadow ~ 'Course I remember you! ^_^ And if you want info, there's a fantastic site called _The EX Files_ (http://www.satinflame.net/resuko/megami/main.html). Really great for information and _especially_ eye candy. ^_~

On with the story! ^^;

* * Chapter Seven * *

_'Stupid!'_

Hiead resisted the urge to punch a large hole in his wall as he stood beside his bed, gritting his teeth in anger. What he had done had been impulsive and so completely _stupid_; it was something he would have expected to do that idiot Zero to do, not him!

She had fought against him; she hadn't wanted it. Good. But even hours after the kiss he had taken from her, he could still feel and see everything; her lips, her attempts to get away, the shock in her blue eyes... Everything.

_'You're an idiot, Hiead Gner. A fucking idiot.'_

The worst part of it, he thought, was that he wanted to kiss her again, with or without her consent. In fact, an alarmingly large part of him was hoping she would try to cross him again just so he could kiss her again.

Damn teenage hormones.

_'Think of something else,'_ he told himself, glaring accusingly at his bed. _'Think of something else... The Cueval test...'_

Why had he seen a vision of himself? That had been him; he was sure of it. But why was he holding a gun... Why was he hiding behind a hood?

Why was he hiding at all?

* * *

"Why do you keep doing that?!"

Usagi dropped the tool she had been holding, giving Kizna a startled look. "Huh?"

Kizna was giving her a narrow look. "You keep touching your mouth. All the time. It's getting really annoying!"

A blush spread across the other girl's face, a blush the cat-eared girl didn't miss. "It's nothing," she mumbled. "Sorry."

Kizna took a wild stab in the dark. "Did some guy kiss you?" The way Usagi's shoulders stiffened and the way she quickly turned her head away to hide her face told her she was right. "My God, Usagi, why didn't you tell me??"

"You don't seem to like me," Usagi said acidly; Hiead's attitude was starting to rub off on her. _'I'm sure that's one thing Pluto did **not** want to happen,'_ she thought dryly.

"It's not that I don't like you..." Kizna faltered. "It... It's just Ikhny. She's my best friend and all," she finished in a small voice. "So... I'm pretty pissed at Hiead--"

"I'm not Hiead!" Usagi suddenly screamed, taking a step back. She looked horrified but her face was burning brighter than before. Kizna put two and two together.

"_Hiead_ kissed you?!"

"Kizna!" hissed Usagi, motioning for her to be quiet.

The pink-haired girl shook her head. "Hiead... Kissed you... Unbelievable," she muttered. "That bastard can actually have feelings?"

Usagi shook her head. "Other than anger and self-hatred... No."

"Huh?"

"He told me to stay out of his way," she said in a hushed voice. "And to stay out of his head. All he wants me to do is provide support when he's fighting. He wants me to be a Repairer, not a friend, not anything more. And... And he thinks he can hurt me by doing that kind of stuff."

"Is he hurting you?" asked Kizna, an odd look on her face.

"I have a boyfriend already," admitted Usagi.

Why was Kizna looking at her so strangely? "Do you really...?" Usagi nodded and suddenly Kizna smiled. "I'll do you a favor, then. I'll tell Hiead to lay off next time I see him. He doesn't have any right to toy around with a Repairer, candidate or not. Especially if they're his own partner; at the rate he's going he won't have anyone wanting to help him."

"Oh... No, don't--"

"Don't worry about it, it's no problem," said Kizna cheerfully. Then she winked encouragingly at Usagi. "I have a way with men, you know." Remembering Kizna's way of "dealing with" Zero, Usagi controlled a wince but said nothing. She could only pray that Hiead didn't hurt Kizna, too.

* * *

Two nights after the Cueval incident found Hiead lying in bed, and for once he was the one still awake, not Zero.

_"Leave her alone!"_

Damn Zero's partner.

_"No one needs a horrible, unfeeling bastard like you messing up their lives any more, Hiead! It's bad enough what you did to Ikhny!"_

Ikhny. Must be that girl he attacked and knocked out cold. He briefly wondered if she had wakened yet then decided he didn't care.

_"You'd think it was bad enough with the Victim trying to destroy us, now you're trying to corrupt and hurt innocent people like Usagi and Ikhny!"_

It was Usagi's innocence that baffled him. With all that went on, with the Victims, with everything, no one should have that pure a heart or soul anymore. Everyone had at least seen a Victim up close; that had to be bad enough to at least frighten them into acting different that what a normal teenager must have acted like many years ago.

_"If you're not going to respond positively to her actions, then don't respond at all! Stop messing with her head!"_

She was just a Repairer; they could all be replaced. If they couldn't be, they wouldn't have replaced that other girl with Usagi.

_"And anyway, she might be in a relationship with someone else! Someone that pretty..."_

Alarmingly enough, Hiead had found himself agreeing with one thing: she was very, very pretty. Cute in her own way, pretty in another, and very dangerous to someone like him.

Grunting softly, Hiead turned over on his side and stared ahead at the wall. Perfect. At this rate he would never get to sleep and would be exhausted before their match the next day... Their match with the Senior Candidates. It was going to be perfect, his chance to prove himself by defeating a Senior Candidate.

And Usagi would be right there with him, doing her best to give him the advantage over his adversary, whomever it may be.

Hiead closed his eyes briefly. _'For the most part, Repairers are needless. The pilot should be able to handle everything on his own; it needs to take both brains and strength to kill off the enemy. Why put them into two separate people? Why use one person for one purpose and another for the other? The majority of people who receive an EX reaction are male; this is just a way to make the females in existence feel useful. Pitiful.'_

But Usagi had said herself; she was only a replacement for his original partner. She didn't know as much... And yet she was satisfactory (Hiead didn't dare give her any more praise than that) in her work. She was strange.

And come to think of it, he had never really asked her how she had survived in space without a space suit. That woman was creepy and strange... Hiead was beginning to wonder if she was even from Zion. Was there perhaps a planet they had overlooked; were they wrong in claiming Zion was the last living planet? No... It couldn't be possible, could it?

_Ugh._ He would never get any sleep now; he didn't even feel remotely tired. Carelessly throwing his covers aside, the soft sound muffled by Clay's snores, Hiead stood up. The floor was cold beneath his bare feet and he was clothed only in his boxers and a large white t-shirt.

Well, no one would be up, not even surveillance. Stupid thing they did; shut down the human surveillance at night. Well, they needed sleep, he supposed; just because he had a bad case of insomnia didn't mean the rest of the ship had to.

He didn't quite know where he was going; he only knew that he had to get out of that room. Still barefoot and completely silent, Hiead slipped out unnoticed and began his journey down the cold, empty halls.

He must have been wandering a while; he didn't know quite how long, but a soft voice caught his attention at one point. Without another thought, he changed his course to follow the voice.

"_Mirror, mirror, hanging on the wall..._"

Hiead paused just outside the room he heard the voice singing from. It was very, very quiet, hushed, as though the person didn't want to waken anyone else.

"_You don't have to tell me..._"

Familiar...

"_Who's the biggest fool of all..._"

He dared a peek through the crack of the sliding door.

"_Mirror, mirror, I wish you could lie to me..._"

Usagi. She was curled on the floor in the middle of a classroom, singing to herself. Her tone sounded so sad, so lonely.

"_And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me..._"

Hiead gritted his teeth. Enough of this. If she kept on being depressed like that she wouldn't be able to concentrate during his battle tomorrow. Not caring if he scared her, he shoved the sliding door open with a loud bang. Usagi screamed and fell back, staring up at him in shock.

He glared at her and was instantly at her side, kneeling beside her. "Stop that," he ordered.

"S-Stop what?" she stammered.

"Stop acting like an idiot. You need to concentrate at _my_ battle tomorrow and offer me support," he said harshly. "You won't be able to do that properly and it will cost me the victory."

As if she'd grasped a bit of backbone, she retorted, "Oh, so it's a matter of winning or losing, not anything else? Don't you care what happens to yourself?"

He leaned even closer, so close their noses almost touched. If looks could kill she would have been dead long ago. "If anything happens to me, it'll be your fault," he stated quietly. "So I suggest you stop acting like an idiot and get proper rest... Now."

"Demo--"

"Are you stupid or something?" he hissed. "You don't pay any attention, do you!" Then, without warning, he pushed her flat on the floor and covered her mouth with a passionate kiss.

* * *

Chibi-Usa stared at her mother after her words trailed off. "Then what, Okaasan?" she asked in a hushed whisper. "Then what?"

Neo Queen Serenity raised her eyes to the sky, which had begun to grow dark a while ago. "It is getting late, Small Lady. Time for rest now."

"Demo--"

"I will finish tomorrow," her mother promised. "I will make my first stop in your room as soon as I am awake and ready."

Chibi-Usa was clearly disappointed but she knew she would never hear the rest if she didn't consent. "All right," she agreed and hugged her mother. "_Oyasumi nasai, Okaasan._" Good night, Mother, she had said.

"_Oyasumi nasai, musume._" The queen watched as her daughter ran out of the garden, obviously eager to welcome sleep so night would pass and morning would come, when she could hear the rest of the story.

Serenity sighed softly and made her way inside as well. She was uneasy to tell her daughter as to what had happened next, although she could remember everything that had happened clearly, as clearly as though it had happened only moments ago. It had been the one night she would never forget.

*hums* Bet you can guess what happened next. *hentai-ish grin* I'll be skipping to the morning after in the next chapter, so anyone that wants me to write an unedited version of what happened let me know. *smiles* If I get 14 requests I'll do it. I know, 14 seems like a lot, but it's kinda my favorite number. ^^;; Or if I get a little 10-14, I'll seriously consider doing it. But those that request it have to review it. It's only fair. ^^

Also, the next chapter may come out a little later than the rest did, from a day to maybe even a week late. It depends; I need to figure a few things out before I can go on writing the next chapter; everything needs to fit just right. ^^; Gomen! I'll work as fast as I can!


	8. Connections

**:: Haunted Eyes ::**

by _D-chan_

Sailormoon/Megami Kouhosei (Pilot Candidate)

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Usagi+Hiead/Hiead+Usagi

Warnings: swearing, a few hentai references, OOC

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailormoon (rights to go DiC and the new company and Naoko Takeuchi) or Megami Kouhosei (which goes to Bandai and Sugisaki Yuriku).

Notes: Seductress ~ It's called _The EX Files_. It's where I get next to all my info. I posted the link in the last chapter but I'll do it again. (http://www.satinflame.net/resuko/megami/main.html). Minna-san, that is where I find a _lot_ of my info. I get manga information from _Dual Potential_ (http://flash.to/dualpotential/) which is a really cool site even if the webmistress doesn't like Hiead. ^^;

Cheska ~ Smart girl... Very, very smart... It's not good at all... Well, most of it. o.o;

Southern Belle ~ I know it's young. *shrug* But next to all my friends started reading it when they were little and I didn't even know what sex was until I was almost 11. O_o My first lemon was written when I was 13 but it was a joke... -.- So, yeah, I know I'm young to be writing that kind of stuff, but lots of people say I'm good at it for my age and they like it, I like doing it once in a while, so...

Catteni ~ Heh... Eternal baka... My first thought when I read that was "why can't he just stay dead the next time he dies for God's sake??"

AnimaeChina ~ Dude. o.o He's cute! And he has the same hair and eye colours, too! ^_^ Not bad! Thanks!

Jade ~ I'll update when I get more ideas. The next chapter's halfway done but that's it. *shrug* Gomen.

* * Chapter Eight * *

Chibi-Usa woke early the next day. Her first thought was, _'The story!'_ Quickly she dressed and just finished pulling up her last ponytail before the door opened and her mother entered. This surprised Chibi-Usa; rarely did her mother come to get her herself; she was always so busy. Then, remembering, she quickly turned and bowed. "_Ohayo gozaimasu, Okaasan._"

The queen smiled slightly. "_Ohayo gozaimasu, musume._ I take it you want to hear more of the story?"

"Hai," said the princess eagerly. "Onegai, Okaasan."

Serenity sighed softly and seated herself on the princess's bed. Her daughter sat beside her, staring at her mother's beautiful profile. "I feel you are old enough to understand what happened, but know in detail," the queen said, choosing her words carefully. "And..." She faltered.

A blush crossed Chibi-Usa's face. "They... Made love, Okaasan?"

"... Hai," admitted the queen almost reluctantly.

"Then... She wanted it? He didn't rape her?"

"She only wanted it in the end."

Entranced, Chibi-Usa whispered, "What happened afterwards, then?"

* * *

"Uhn..."

Usagi turned over tiredly; her whole body hurt. But why...? She remembered walking out into the hallway, stumbling upon an empty classroom, singing to herself for comfort...

And then Hiead had come.

Gasping aloud, Usagi opened her eyes... But wait. She was in her own room. But... How? Certainly she had remembered falling asleep in the... The classroom... A blush heated her face ad she remembered. But... Maybe it had all been a dream?

She moved to sit up when a sudden pain in her stomach made her wince. Oh, no... Last night had been real, all right. But then... Did that mean she was falling in love with Hiead Gner?

How on earth would she be able to face him today? Well, maybe it wouldn't be too bad, he was going to be busy fighting a Senior Candidate--

The battle! Usagi gasped and rolled out of bed, falling with a loud _thump_ on the floor. She was going to be _late!_ Of all the days!

Running as fast as her legs could carry her, Usagi just barely made it into the room at the same Zero Enna did. Both of them simultaneously collapsed against the nearest wall, panting.

Azuma glared at both of them. "You two are late," he snapped.

Usagi, having had much more practice than Zero did, quickly stood and bowed, clasping her hands above her head as though she were praying. "Gomen nasai," she said repeatedly, breathlessly. "I slept in... It's my fault."

Azuma frowned and moved as though to slap her (he'd given Kizna the same punishment for running away when Zero had knocked off her hat during their first meeting) then stopped. "What happened to your face?" he demanded. "I know it wasn't like that during our last test."

Usagi's hand automatically reached up to touch her sore cheek. It stung a little and there was probably a faint bruise, if nothing else. "I... I got in trouble with another staff member," she lied. "Going into places I shouldn't have... It's nothing."

It was then she noticed Hiead, standing a ways behind their instructor. The look he was giving her was cold, but something like approval flickered beneath his red eyes. She shivered slightly and looked away, blushing. _'Last night... I can't tell them Hiead hit me, I can't...'_

Azuma didn't appear to believe her but he dropped the subject and turned to rebuke Zero, who began shouting back that it wasn't his fault. Usagi tuned them out and leaned against the wall again, weak from exhaustion and fear. Hiead's coal-hot eyes were burning a hole through her and she was doing her best not to scream.

Just then she heard Kizna whisper excitedly in her ear, "Great news! Ikhny woke up. Isn't that great?"

Usagi smiled at her weakly but she was thinking, _'No, don't let them pair her back up with Hiead! Don't let him hurt her, too!'_ She was near tears. _'Puu, you can see the future; you knew this would happen. Why did you send me here?'_ She glanced back at Hiead and winced. _'What does coming here have to do with Chibi-Usa--'_

No.

Usagi paled and felt sick. Her knees became weak and folded beneath her. She felt horribly sick... No, no, no...

"Usagi?" Kizna's surprised and worried voice faintly came through the thundering thoughts crackling through Usagi's mind.

"Usa! Daijoubu ka?" Saki asked in surprise.

"Number 87, take your partner to the hospital ward," said Azuma.

Usagi saw a glaring Hiead reluctantly kneel beside her, grasping her arm to pull her up. Something inside of her snapped and she connected her open palm with his face. "You keep the hell away from me!" she screamed hysterically before bursting into tears. Chibi-Usa wasn't Mamoru's; she was Hiead's... Not Mamoru's, Hiead's... Hiead's...

A stinging pain on her uninjured cheek brought her back to her senses. She heard Kizna begin to scream and Zero, Clay and Yamagi's furious yells. Usagi simply stared blankly at Hiead, who ignored the others behind him.

"Get up," he said flatly. Like a robot, Usagi obeyed. "Whatever's wrong, get over it. You need to focus on supporting me right now... Get it?" Numbly, she nodded.

"You bastard," she heard Zero snap. "Treating a girl like that, I'll--"

"Number 88," Azuma said sharply. "Hold your tongue. Number 87, wipe that smirk off your face. You're both being held after the lesson, you for your mouth and you for striking your partner." The smirk vanished from Hiead's lips and he was scowling now.

Azuma turned to Usagi. "Can you focus or do you need to go to the hospital ward?"

"I'm fine," she whispered hoarsely. "Gomen nasai."

"That's fine." Azuma went on to continue to explain which Pilot candidate would be paired with which Senior candidate but Usagi was only half paying attention.

It made sense now. In the original timeline Pluto had probably simply convinced Usagi to go to this strange universe for the training she had promised in the beginning and it had turned out so that if she didn't go, Chibi-Usa would not be born. Usagi hated to admit it sometimes, but she was quite fond of the brat that often got her into so much trouble.

"All right. Battle stations, everyone. Move it!" ordered Azuma.

Usagi numbly followed a girl named Carres Gouthena, who was the Repairer of Hiead's temporary fighting partner, Force Wartlliam*.

Throughout the beginning of the battle Usagi was like a robot, pressing the right buttons at the right times, saying the right things at the right times but not giving encouragement like she originally would have done.

What woke her up, however, was when she heard Hiead beginning to taunt Force and the two began to fight. Carres's eyes widened as did Usagi's. She quickly demanded, "Hiead, what are you doing?"

Her only reply was a shout as Hiead began to attack Force with even more power. Hiead was obviously the stronger one, despite only being a candidate and not even a Senior. Usagi paled; he was slipping back into his old self, unlike the other self she had seen just last night...

She slammed her hands down on the panel. "Hiead!" she screamed. "Stop it!"

"Shut up!" was his response.

Usagi's cheeks burned with anger and she shouted, "If you don't stop right now I'll abort the training. _Hiead! Stop it!_"

A long silence, a pause as Hiead looked ready to strike one more time for the killing blow...

And then, amazingly, he drew back. "Fine," he said coldly. "Abort the goddamn training. He's out cold anyway."

Weak with relief and anger, Usagi quickly ended his session, shutting down his Ingrid. Carres looked furious and worried as she summoned the medics to take care of Force. Then she glared at Usagi.

Usagi glared back. "Don't look at me like that," she said irritably. "He's just my partner. We don't even like each other."

"Maybe so," said Carres quietly. "But--"

Hiead walked in then, making her stop in mid-sentence. She pursed her full lips at him, eyes almost as cold as his, but she didn't meet the silent challenge he was throwing at her.

Usagi felt his eyes on her so she pointedly ignored him, scanning the Ingrid he had been in, checking for damage even though she knew it was in perfect condition besides a few minor scratches and dents it had received from Hiead slamming it into another Ingrid. This continued for a good few minutes before a hand grasped her by the elbow and squeezed tightly. Usagi yelped then turned and roughly shook him off. "Leave me alone!"

Hiead narrowed his eyes at her. "Come." With that said, he turned and walked out of the room. She stared after him, baffled, but decided - against her better judgment - to follow him.

They passed Azuma as they walked down the hallway - well, Hiead walked. Usagi was shorter so she almost had to run to keep up with him.

"Where are you two going?" their instructor called.

Usagi quickly turned to him. "A Senior candidate was knocked out. The training was aborted."

Azuma looked at Hiead suspiciously but nodded once to Usagi. When she turned again Hiead was way ahead of her and rounding a corner. Groaning in frustration, she broke into a run to catch up. After the second turn she was suddenly grabbed and shoved roughly against the wall. Before she could react harsh lips were kissing her roughly, a familiar tongue was invading her mouth. Usagi moaned softly and relaxed in Hiead's arms. He pressed her back hard up against the wall and kissed her harder, as if trying to kill her through the action. If she had to die, that was certainly one way Usagi wouldn't mind going.

Hiead finally pulled back. "Did you like that?" he asked quietly.

Usagi shivered slightly. "Hai," she admitted before pressing her tongue down in her lower lip and frowning, the cut there had reopened and she was bleeding again. Damn Hiead. He'd bitten her far too hard last night.

"Fine. Then explain why I liked it, too."

* I'm not sure if Force is Hiead's original partner; I have to guess because I don't want to ruin the next episode for myself. ^^; I haven't seen it and I've already ruined some of the plotline. x_x So... Sorry if it's wrong. ^^;


	9. Mixed Emotions

**:: Haunted Eyes ::**

by _D-chan_

Sailormoon/Megami Kouhosei (Pilot Candidate)

Rating: PG

Pairings: Usagi+Hiead/Hiead+Usagi

Warnings: swearing, OOC, "situations"

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailormoon (rights to go DiC and the new company and Naoko Takeuchi) or Megami Kouhosei (which goes to Bandai and Sugisaki Yuriku).

Notes: *giggles* Arigotou, Neechan, for the idea for the scene between Usagi, Zero and Hiead! This fic really could use some more humor.

Minna, for those that didn't notice... I posted the last chapter _after_ I posted the lemon version _separately_ on ff.net. I don't want to put it in the same story because the NC-17 rating would scare away a lot of readers that might want to otherwise read it. ^^; Sorry if I confused you.

Sailor Bree ~ Do you mean Ikhny, the girl with the kind of unkempt brown hair and glasses? Coz if you do, I can tell you right now that she's sweet, quiet, smart and Hiead's second object of torture (the first being Zero). ^^;

CosmosWing ~ I wish you all the best during your surgery. And I'm so happy that I could make your day better by posting. ^_^

Lia Nodle ~ In response to your review in the lemon chapter about Chibi-Usa meeting her real father... Let's just say I'm toying with an idea for a sequel. *smiles secretively*

* * Chapter Nine * *

Usagi stared at him, startled. "Nani?"

Hiead folded his arms over his chest, narrowing his wine-coloured eyes at her. "What the hell did you do to me? You're invading my thoughts even more that that damned Zero. You're watching me even when you're on the other side of the ship. I can feel you even when you're not even within two goddamn feet of me. Explain that."

Heat rose in her face, as if the temperature had been turned up several degrees in an instant. "Y-You think about me that much?" she whispered. How such a cold and cruel boy could keep embarrassing her she would probably never know.

Hiead growled softly and pinned her back against the wall. "I don't like these emotions," he said flatly. "And I especially don't like that you started them." Usagi winced at the harsh words. "So do us all a favor and stay away from me as much as possible... Get it?"

"Demo--"

He cut her off with another kiss. He was just full of surprises. This time, however, Usagi was furious and she shoved him away with all her strength. She moved to slap him but by now he was used to her trying to do that, caught her wrist easily, and glared at her. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Iie!" she screamed at him. "The question is what do you think _you're_ doing! You're sick and twisted, Hiead! First you tell me you like kissing me, then you practically tell me you hate me, _then_ you tell me to stay as far away from you as possible and _then you kiss me!_" She began to strike out wildly at him, crying. "I hate you!"

Hiead caught her arms easily but when she kicked him it was a whole other story. He quickly considered his options. He could pin her against the wall with his whole body but even that could risk a very vital part of his. He almost cringed at the thought. He could also hit her again but not only was that getting very old very quickly, she had already been slapped on both sides of her face and he was running out of places to strike. He certainly wouldn't _punch_ her. Slap, yes, but he almost never actually _fought_ against a girl.

Usagi landed a kick, a sharp one right in the middle of his left shin. Hiead winced and glared. For a moment everything slowed, as if someone had set everything in slow motion but himself, and he grabbed her by the shoulders, throwing her aside violently...

And then everything was normal again. Usagi landed on the floor with a loud cry and a door slid open.

"Usagi!"

"What did you do this time, Hiead?!"

"You bastard!" The next thing he knew Zero was lunging at him and he had to either move quickly or get hit. He chose the former and dodged out of the way. "You used your EX reaction on a _girl?!_" Zero shouted furiously.

Hiead glanced up at his bangs, seeing that he had, indeed, had an EX reaction; his hair was still faintly glowing blue, the biggest sign of just having one.

"What's EX?" Hiead heard Usagi ask curiously despite her condition. She didn't look at him; she kept her eyes on Zero stubbornly. Something like jealousy surged through Hiead for a brief moment but he shoved it aside.

"It's a kind of reaction some guys get," Kizna explained. "It heightens their senses and gives them a certain power... Like both Hiead and Zero can move really fast."

Usagi was looking at her now. "So is that a more common EX?" Hiead scowled; nothing about him was _common._

"..." Kizna frowned. "... Actually... Iie. We don't know why they have the same EX."

Hiead scowled. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with Zero right then or to listen a long, winded discussion about EX reactions. Slipping his hands into his shorts pockets, he turned and began to walk away, ignoring Zero's shouts to come back.

"Damn you, Hiead! You can hit a girl but you're too scared me fight me?" Zero demanded. "Coward!"

Something snapped in Hiead then. He turned quickly, narrowing his eyes at the shorter boy and lunged at him. Surprised at his sudden change of attitude, Zero quickly moved to the side to avoid the blow. He tripped over Usagi and fell flat on his back. Looking furious, he attempted to tackle him but was amazingly stopped by Usagi, who threw her arms around his knees and made him fall flat on his face. "Hey!"

"Don't fight, please," she pleaded. "It's bad enough as it is!"

Hiead sneered when Zero hesitated. "That's right. Don't fight me, Zero. _Coward._"

Snarling, Zero kicked free of Usagi and tackled Hiead again. This time Usagi stood up and threw herself between them, shoving Hiead away and pushing Zero on the floor. Someone's foot caught her ankle and she fell on Zero.

Usagi gasped and quickly scrambled off him. Zero looked semi-dazed. "Gomen nasai, Zero-san! Daijoubu ka?"

Zero blinked and stared at her for a moment with a very embarrassed but very innocent look, saying quietly, "Aren't your breasts kinda small?"

She stared at him for a moment and heard Kizna call him stupid vehemently. Then Usagi blushed furiously and kicked his side, making him yelp. "You jerk!"

"Ow! Nani?! What the hell is it with you women?" Zero whined.

Sulkily, Usagi moved away from him and glared at the wall. Someone caught the corner of her eye and when she looked, she couldn't believe what she saw. Hiead was glaring daggers at Zero, and Usagi had the distinct feeling it was because of what Zero had said. She blushed again.

Hiead finally tore his eyes away from Zero, not even bothering to look at Usagi or ask if she was all right. Usagi deflated somewhat; it was so like Hiead. She really shouldn't have been disappointed, but she was.

"Bunch of idiots," he muttered clearly before stalking away much to a disgruntled Zero's dismay.

"Damn coward," he said. "I hate his guts..." Then he seemed to remember Usagi. "Hey, daijoubu ka? You didn't get hurt didja?"

Usagi blinked and shook her head. "Iie... Iie, I'm fine," she murmured, eyes distant. Her expression was making Kizna very suspicious but Zero was oblivious.

"Well, all right, then." He stood and dusted himself off and grinned at Kizna. "You saw me back there, ne? I kicked ass!"

The cat-eared girl tore her attention away from the blonde Repairer and shot Zero an exasperated look. "Yeah, you were great... For someone who got sick and nearly failed the whole thing!"

"Hey! It's not my fault! It's not easy to get over!" he retorted.

Kizna grabbed him by the collar and began to drag him in another direction. "Fine, then! Back into the spacesuit, Zero!"

He paled visibly. "_Iie!_" he screamed and tried to get away. "Not again! I won't do it! _I won't!_"

"Quit being such a baby!"

"_Don't make me go back out there!_"

Usagi winced as Kizna kicked her partner. "Get in there!" Deciding she had seen enough chaos for one day, she quickly went the opposite way they had. Fatigue caught up with her; she was _exhausted_.

Sleep. That was what she needed, and why not take a nap now? It was dinnertime; no one would miss her anyway. Their next lesson wouldn't be until the next day... Yes, she could definitely use some sleep.

* * *

By now Hiead was used to suddenly being challenged by Zero, sometimes running into Clay, Yamagi or Roose and certainly was very familiar with finding Usagi in the most unexpected places. But he certainly was _not_ used to Zero's partner, Kizna Towryk, confronting him _about_ Usagi.

"You," she flared, startling him. Hiead did his best not to show his surprise and turned, fixing her with an icy glare. She remained undaunted. "So it _was_ you," she said.

"What are you babbling about?" he asked in annoyance.

"You were the one that brought Usagi back to our room last night!" Hiead scowled; so she _had_ seen him. "I wasn't completely sure but I am now. What are you doing, still messing around with her? Leave her alone!"

He eyed her coldly. "All I did," he said evenly, his patience thinning, "was bring her back and put her to bed."

"You were doing something to her in the bathroom," Kizna accused. "I'm not stupid, Hiead Gner! It was you in there!" Then she did something very, very stupid; and here he'd thought she was the smart one. She clenched her fists around his collar and pulled him down her to eye level. "What did you do to her?" she all but hollered.

Hiead gave her a cold smirk. "Nothing she didn't consent to."

Kizna stared at him, gaping. "You... You didn't..." she whispered.

"Perhaps I didn't," he agreed. "Maybe you should ask her."

Kizna released him, and a good thing she did, too. He had been just about ready to deck her one if she didn't release him soon. "You filthy son of a bitch," she swore. "If you hurt her... If you dare touch Ikhny after she takes Usagi's place..."

"What?" he interrupted, eyes narrowing.

Kizna shot him a dirty look. "Usagi's leaving tomorrow, stupid. You ought to know that; she's _your_ partner." With that she turned and stalked off, muttering about how stupid men were. Normally Hiead would have attacked her but he was already moving in another direction. Usagi was leaving tomorrow? But _why?_ Ikhny was going to be very far behind; if they kept screwing around like this Hiead was going to express in his own special, violent way how pissed off he was.

*hums* Nearing the end, minna-san. ^_^ We're close now. *sighs* I'm going through withdrawals... My friend's borrowing my DVD as I write this and I miss it... _ I wanna watch Hiead kick Zero through the door again... And again... And again... *giggles* If nothing else, just to hear his American voice say, "Get your butt in there!" My favorite dub line by far.


	10. Fading Fast

**:: Haunted Eyes ::**

by _D-chan_

Sailormoon/Megami Kouhosei (Pilot Candidate)

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Usagi+Hiead/Hiead+Usagi

Warnings: swearing, OOC

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailormoon (rights to go DiC and the new company and Naoko Takeuchi) or Megami Kouhosei (which goes to Bandai and Sugisaki Yuriku).

Notes: ^^ Last chapter and then the epilogue! Wheee!

Catteni ~ Heh... I agree. ^_^ I agree wholeheartedly... But I'm not sure what I'm going to do just yet once I get there. ^^;;; Yes, I am starting the sequel. Be proud of me, minna-san! Be _proud!_

Tsu-chan ~ Chapter 8 still doesn't work?? Would you like me to e-mail it to you?

Sailor Star Scream ~ *snickers* Mamo-fairy? That's a new one...

Blue Angel ~ o_o Forever???

Marie ~ It's _not_ blue, it's a lovely shade of... Pink! =) Wahahahaha...

* * Chapter Ten * *

Neo Queen Serenity closed her eyes briefly. "We are nearing the end of the story, Small Lady."

Chibi-Usa stared at her in confusion. "Why do you want me to know that?"

"..." Her mother didn't answer for a long while. Finally, she said, "I will be able to finish this today. I hope you don't mind eating breakfast and hour or so late, darling."

"Iie," said the princess eagerly. "Onegai, tell me more. Finish the story, Okaasan."

* * *

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

The cold tone scared Usagi badly and she whirled away from the window to see Hiead glowering at her. "Hiead..." she breathed. "You scared me!"

He advanced on her. "Well?"

Nervously, she replied, "Well... What?"

"Your training can't possibly be finished," he said with a deadly soft voice. Something strange sparked in his eyes, something that both scared and touched Usagi. How it could do both at the exact same time she couldn't explain, but it frightened her because that look meant he was furious and yet it touched her because he seemed more angry at her leaving than just her in general.

She tore her eyes away from those beautiful, strangely hypnotic red eyes. "My training is over," she said softly. "I didn't come here to be a Repairer, I came to..." She faltered. "I was told to come. I was told my staying here would benefit someone's life, so I came. Now I know I'm finished..." She looked at him bleakly. "And I miss home. I miss my friends and family..."

"Your boyfriend?" he challenged, his tone not wavering even in the slightest, his expression unchanged.

She hesitated. Did she miss Mamoru? "In a way... Hai, I do," she admitted then winced. "Demo... I don't think I can look at him the same way anymore," she finished in a whisper.

A smile played on Hiead's lips, a smile unlike one Usagi had ever seen before. It wasn't his usual smug or confident smirk, neither his self-satisfied smile nor evil sneer. Without so much as a word he continued to advance on her. Suddenly struck with terrible fright, Usagi backed away as quickly as she could. Naturally, Hiead was much faster than her and before she could comprehend what was happening she found herself flattened against a wall and greedy, hungry lips on her mouth. Usagi mentally noted that Hiead seemed to have a thing for kissing when his victim was pressed up flat against _something_. In a way it was kind of amusing.

Then when he softened the kiss her mind went blissfully blank. She completely blocked out the outside world and focused only on Hiead. To her surprise he was touching her hair, something he had never, ever done before, not even last night. When he pulled one of her odangos loose, Usagi found that she didn't mind and was actually pleased when he undid the other one just so he could run his free hand through her golden hair.

Usagi sighed and slowly moved her arms around his neck, daring to part her mouth slightly. He took full advantage of her invitation and moved his tongue into her mouth. For the first time she was able to do more than simply kiss or make love with him, now she could feel his soft silvery hair and embrace him without being rejected. It was very, very good.

Of course, good things can't always last. And, of course, the laws of kissing in a room alone state that no matter how far you are away from other people the person or persons you least want to find you in that kind of position always have to interrupt.

The sliding door opened and the two released each other lightening fast, Hiead shoving himself away and spinning around to see who the intruders were, but not before the said intruders got an eyeful.

Zero Enna, Kizna Towryk, Clay Cliff Fortran and Saki Mimori all stood in the doorway, each one of them speechless, even Zero. A thick silence ensued, one in which Usagi was very uncomfortable and Hiead was slowly growing more and more furious.

"That was _not_ something I wanted to see," Saki finally muttered. Her speaking up seemed to have helped the other three find their vocal cords.

"Very interesting," Clay murmured, looking at Usagi oddly then switching his gaze to Hiead.

"Very _disturbing_," Zero chimed in.

"Usagi has gone insane," declared Kizna flatly.

Usagi's face was bright red and she opened her mouth to say something, anything, but was cut off when she saw something truly impossible...

"Mamoru?" she whispered. No, it couldn't be... Acting quickly and avoiding Hiead's burning eyes, she ran past the group, slipping between Clay and Kizna and disappearing around the corner.

Which left Hiead alone with the other four. And those other four were obviously more interested in wanting to know why Hiead had been kissing a girl than why Usagi had been kissing him back.

Zero stepped up to him and slapped a hand on the taller boy's forehead. "Are you sick?" he inquired.

Glaring, Hiead shoved him away. Zero took it as an insult (not that it wasn't) and leapt at him. Both the boys began fighting again, kicking and punching and wrestling on the ground. Kizna simply sighed while Saki prayed neither of them would trigger an EX reaction and get them in trouble.

Usagi ran down the hallway and turned around a sharp corner just in time to see the Mamoru-look-alike disappear around another corner. Sighing, she continued her chase but it always seemed he was way ahead of her no matter how fast she ran. Yet she was hesitant to call out his name...

Finally he disappeared in what seemed to be an empty room. But when Usagi entered she was surprised to see that it wasn't a room at all but more like a huge bubble, similar to the plastic-like one she had come there in but much larger. Behind her the doorway was fuzzy and smeared, making her realize that it was just a portal and not a doorway at all. And before her stood Sailor Pluto.

"Puu," she whispered.

Pluto smiled faintly. "Konnichi wa, Usagi-hime. Are you ready? It's time to return home now."

"Demo... Mamoru..."

The smile faded from Pluto's lips, having not missed the fact Usagi had not called him 'Mamo-chan.' "It was just an illusion to draw you away from the others, Usagi-hime."

Usagi sighed. Well, at least she knew nothing _too_ weird was going on. Then she remembered. "Hiead!" she gasped. "I didn't... I have to--"

"Usagi-hime," Pluto interrupted, "There's no need to say goodbye."

Startled, Usagi raised her blue eyes to meet the old, old magenta ones. Though Pluto was old, very old, she still looked to be a young woman. "Doushite?"

"I'm going to erase their memories of you anyway," explained the older senshi. "So there's no need."

Usagi felt as though Pluto had stabbed her in the back. Not once now, twice. First she had brought her here, basically just to get her pregnant, and now she was going to make Hiead forget all about her? "Iie," she said weakly.

"It's better this way, hime," Pluto assured her. "And I'll take care of it the moment you are safe at home."

"Iie..."

Pluto turned away from the princess, pretending not to have heard her for Usagi's protests broke her heart. But she had to do what she had to do; Usagi was meant to be with Mamoru, no one else.

Before the bubble disappeared, Usagi cast one last sad glance at the massive ship. "Sayonara, Hiead," she said softly, trying to hold back her tears.

Pluto pressed her full lips together so that they formed a white line. _'Gomen, hime...'_

* * *

Damn it! Where _was_ she?!

Hiead dashed straight past a small group of Repairers, ignoring their surprised glances. He couldn't _find_ her! No flights had left and it was as if she's simply disappeared off the ship!

He paused by a window, tensely looking out into space to see if maybe she had stupidly gotten into a spacesuit and tried to get home that way.

Nothing.

Cursing, Hiead tried another corridor. He nearly collided with his instructor.

"Hey! Number 87! No running!" Azuma shouted but the words didn't reach the student's ears; he had already turned a corner. "What the hell's making him in such a hurry?" Azuma wondered, frowning.

Check the classrooms... Nothing. The mess hall? Nothing. She really _had_ disappeared off the ship! In a last ditch effort, Hiead made his way to the Repairer's sleeping quarters. _'65 and 66... 77 through 79...'_ Then it was right in front of him. Furiously he punched in the code and the sliding doors opened.

A surprised-looking girl with unkempt brown hair and brown eyes hidden behind a large pair of glasses stared at him. Scowling, Hiead opened his mouth to demand...

What?

Hiead paused, blinking. What had he come for? Why had he come _here?_ He couldn't remember for the life of him.

"Hai?" the girl inquired softly, smiling.

He remembered her, at least. His partner. Sneering, he simply turned and left.

Ikhny Allecto blinked. That had certainly been strange... Why had Hiead turned up in her room? More importantly, how had he gotten the code number? Strange...

Almost done now! Just the epilogue and this story's finished. *bows* I want to thank all the cool people that read and reviewed at least once. I also want to thank my Neechan for giving me ideas, reading, supporting me and introducing me to my first Tama/Naka fic! @.@ Wheee!


	11. Epilogue

**:: Haunted Eyes ::**

by _D-chan_

Sailormoon/Megami Kouhosei (Pilot Candidate)

Rating: G

Pairings: Usagi+Hiead/Hiead+Usagi

Warnings: none

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailormoon (rights to go DiC and the new company and Naoko Takeuchi) or Megami Kouhosei (which goes to Bandai and Sugisaki Yuriku).

Notes: Final chapter! *dances* I finished the story! And within a record time for myself, too! ^_^ I'm toying with the idea of a sequel but I want to do a Zero/Hiead one-shot, first. *grins* After that I'll work on the sequel since many of you seem to want one so badly. ^^;

Many, many, _many_ arigotous go to my favorite Oneechan, Usa-chan! Arigotou for reading! Arigotou for support! Arigotou for being cool! Arigotou for ideas! Arigotou for being a muse too! Arigotou for... Stuff! ^_^ And just arigotou for being such a _wonderful_ Oneechan! *huggles* Daisuki!

And arigotou to the reviewers! Your support really helped keep this fic going! I'm amazed how many reviews I pulled in; I didn't think MK was that popular. ^_^ *claps* You're all cool, too!

And arigotou to my Otousan, though he may not be reading this, for the help he gave me when I was stuck on chapter 6! ^^ _Watashi-no Tousan kakkoi desu yo!_

* * Epilogue * *

Chibi-Usa held her breath, but her mother didn't continue. "Is that the end?" she asked in surprise.

Neo Queen Serenity nodded. "Hai. That is the end."

Disappointed but oddly content at the same time, Chibi-Usa managed a small smile for her mother. "Do... Do you miss him, Okaasan? Even though he was cruel sometimes did you and do you still love him?"

The queen quickly stood. "That is not something I wish to discuss." Her voice was oddly tight and pained at the same time. The princess stared at her mother for a long moment.

"Okaasan..."

"Hai, musume?"

Chibi-Usa gazed at her solemnly. "I wish you could still be with him... So you could feel complete again."

The queen sighed. "Small Lady, if you are to question anyone else... No one else knows but Pluto... If you are to..." She shook her head. "If you are to pursue something impossible, perhaps you weren't old enough to know after all."

"Okaasan, can you blame me for wanting to see my real father?" Chibi-Usa pleaded.

The queen shook her head. "Of course not. Demo, Small Lady, he was and probably still is a very, very cruel person."

"He loved you. He can't be _that_ cruel, Okaasan."

Her mother looked at her sharply. "You believe that?"

"Hai. I do."

"..." The queen sighed softly, reaching down to pat her daughter's head. "I don't know. Perhaps he's changed... I can't be sure." She knelt beside her daughter then and pulled her close in a warm, loving hug. "Musume, promise you won't speak to anyone about this, least of all your father. He knows nothing of Hi... of him."

Chibi-Usa nodded. "I promise, Okaasan." She kissed her mother on the cheek and smiled, skipping out to run and play in the beautiful gardens, the gardens that Serenity looked out upon from the window and smiled wistfully. That was the real reason she loved roses so much; when budding, they were the same colour as Hiead's eyes, as Small Lady's eyes.

Yes, she still loved him. And of course she missed him. What she regretted the most, however, was that she had left without a single goodbye.

* * *

Hiead Gner woke up with a start, panting softly. He glanced to his left; Clay and Zero were still fast asleep. Good.

He stood and swiftly walked into the bathroom in the darkness, not bothering to turn on the light as he twisted the faucet handle. Cold water gushed into the sink and he caught a small pool in his hands, splashing it on his face. Quickly, he turned the faucet off and wiped his face dry with a white towel. Then he turned and stared at his reflection in the mirror.

Mirror. Something about mirror's chilled him, especially for the past few months or so, sometime after his seventeenth birthday had come and gone. Something about mirrors brought on the dreams of a pretty girl with lovely blue eyes and long, long golden hair. Kind of like a princess...

He snorted softly. _'Stop it,'_ he mentally scolded himself. _'You're acting ridiculous. Princesses indeed.'_ Without another thought about it, he crawled back into bed and closed his eyes, welcoming yet another dark, almost dreamless sleep where only the image of sad blue eyes forever haunted him...

**:: owari ::**


	12. Poem: Trapped

**:: Haunted Eyes ::**

by _D-chan_

Sailormoon/Megami Kouhosei

Rating: G

Pairing: Hiead+Usagi

Warnings: semi-angst

Disclaimers: I don't own SM or MK as stated in all the previous chapters

Notes: Hiya, minna-san! ^^; No, this isn't another chapter, it's just a poem. For one of my English assignments we were asked to write about a real-life event or something of the like and I couldn't get the ending of this fic out of my head, so this was the result. Enjoy.

Trapped

Trapped, falling through an endless void

Darkness, swallowing his body, his soul, his mind

Fear, lovely eyes that haunt him even in his dreams

Pain, those sad eyes rip his heart from his chest

Panic, he continues to seek an escape

Light, the darkness blurs and fades

Silence, he wakes in a deadly quiet room

Emptiness, his nightmare retreats

Cold, he falls asleep again

Trapped, the cycle repeats...


End file.
